Secret Fairy: A New Beginning
by snowangel420
Summary: When Becky is banished to Berk from Pixie Hollow, she is rescued by the guy who saved his village. Yeah, summary sucks. HiccupXOC. Revival of Secret Fairy: A New Beginning. Should be better than the first version of it.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Fairy: A New Beginning

**Welcome, welcome! This is the revival of one of my personal favorite fanfics, Secret Fairy: A New Beginning. With my HTTYD obsession reviving (again), I thought I'd do the same for my fanfic. I have been watching a lot of HTTYD lately, and I have described the characters as they really are in a separate document. I will try my best to stay true to the characters this time. And don't worry, only one guy will fall in love with Becky, and she will fall in love with him in return. This fanfic will have some similarities to "Heather Report Part 1" and when I watched it for the first time, I realized that my OC (in the old version of A New Beginning) had a lot of similarities to Heather's situation (minus the betrayal and deviousness and all that), so I will try to not go Heather on y'all. Okay, enough of my rambling, get ready for the revival of Secret Fairy: A New Beginning! Also some lines might've come from "Heather Report Part 1".**

**Takes place after "Heather Report Part 2".**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

(In Becky's POV)

How could this happen? Banished from my home? Sure, Queen Clarion did it because I broke the no-divorcing law, and sure, Terence swore his revenge because I dumped him. Why did I dump Terence? I heard a rumor that Terence had planned to ask Tinker Bell out. And _I'm_ the one to get banished! Not the cheating jerk who told me the rumor was true. So, here I am, on some mysterious island. On a dock. The island looks to be inhabited, but I can't be so sure since it's dark and there are no lights on. I think I see something flying in the sky, but I'm not sure. I've been walking on this set of docks for who-knows-how-long. I am so lost in my thoughts; I don't realize that I fall into the sea. The current is strong and drifts me farther away from the dock. Not good.

(In Hiccup's POV)

Why am I flying at 2 o'clock in the morning? My dad, Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk, told me earlier yesterday that if I didn't find someone to marry by next week, he'd force me to marry some random girl from the village. Why am I being forced into marriage? I overheard my dad talking to the Healer about his health. It doesn't sound good (but it's not likely to be contagious), and, unless I'm married, I can't become chief of Berk. I may have saved the village from the Red Death, but I'm still supposed to follow the rules, even if my dad _is _the chief. So, if I was forced to marry some random village girl, it would either be Ruffnut or Astrid. Astrid and I aren't doing so well, especially with the fact that I have to get married in order to become chief. Astrid's father doesn't want his daughter to marry me...for some strange reason that is unknown to me. My thoughts are broken when I hear a call for help.

"Come on, bud. Let's go see what that is." Toothless and I fly towards the sound. There's a girl floating in the water, but the water is dangerously rough. I fly in low to the girl. She shrinks back at the sight of me, Toothless, or both of us.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." I say. I reach out a hand to the girl. She seems uneasy as she looks from me to Toothless.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you." The girl glances up at me and takes my hand.

"Steady, Toothless." Toothless hovers above the water and I put my hands under the girl's shoulders.

"Okay, you ready?" I ask the girl. She nods.

"Okay, what I want you to do is put your arms around my neck." The girl nods and does as she's told.

I lift the girl up into my arms. She is surprisingly light.

"Okay, Toothless. Let's get to the docks." The girl safe in my arms, the three of us get to the docks.

We land on a high dock and I set the girl down on her feet.

"You okay?" I ask the girl whilst turning my back as I take off Toothless' saddle and tailfin.

"I think so. Thank you. For...for saving me." I turn back to her.

"I'm Hiccup. And that's Toothless." I say, gesturing to Toothless.

"Becky." For the first time, I get a good look at Becky. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Even more beautiful than Astrid. Sure, Becky has average skin and acne and her hair is a little messed up, and she's squinty a little bit, but she's beautiful.

I gesture for Becky to follow me; I lead her over to Toothless and put my hand on his nose.

"Place your hand over mine." She hesitantly puts her hand over mine. I slide my hand out from under Becky's, and she and Toothless make first contact. After a few minutes, a tear trickles down Becky's face.

"Hey, are you okay?" I place a hand on her shoulder.

Becky sighs.

"I was banished from my home: Pixie Hollow. My ex, Terence, he was going to ask Tinker Bell out and the queen, Queen Clarion, had banished me because she has a no-divorce law, and, even though I broke that law, Terence is at fault because he cheated on me, and that's the only reason I dumped him. But Terence didn't get in any trouble for cheating. And now, I'm banished to...where am I?"

"You're on Berk. It's a relatively small island, but it's home. Hey, everything's gonna be okay. My dad's the chief. We'll figure something out." I say. Becky nods and we walk towards home.

Suddenly, Becky is grabbed by her arm and is dragged away. Toothless and I follow her and her kidnapper.

"Terence, please! You don't want to do this!"

"Yes, I do!" But before Terence can do anything to Becky, Toothless and I swoop in and knock Terence away from Becky. Terence leaves as Toothless stays a close distance away from Becky and I. She backs away from me.

"Hey. Hey, there. It's okay. It's just me." I walk slowly towards Becky and extend a hand for her. She takes my hand and I help her up. She's weak and falls against me.

"Whoa. You must've really been through something. Come on. I've got you." I put my arm around Becky.

"Hiccup? What are you doing?"

We turn and see Astrid.

"Astrid? What are you doing here?"

"I was asking you the same question."

"Look, Astrid. Becky has had a really rough day, and she needs to sleep."

"By the sky, it's almost 3 o'clock in the morning! What are you doing out so late? Does this have to do with the arranged marriage?"

"I was rescuing Becky from _almost drowning_. And, yes, it does have to do with the arranged marriage."

"Arranged marriage?" Becky asks.

"Yeah. Hiccup's father is forcing him to pick someone to marry by next week. If Hiccup doesn't pick someone, his father will force him to either marry me or Ruffnut." Astrid says, coolly.

"Why are you being forced to get married? Is your father okay?" Becky asks.

"Why do you care?" Astrid asks. I, for probably the first time in my life, glare at Astrid.

"Excuse us, Becky." I say. Astrid and I walk over to another place, leaving Becky with Toothless.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?"

"She almost drowned, Astrid! What was I_ supposed_ to do, let her drown?"

"Why was she in our waters in the first place?"

"She was banished from her home!" I say, careful not to give too much away about Becky.

"Oh, please. She's just another Heather!"

"Maybe not!"

"Hiccup, how much do you even know about this girl?"

"I know she was terrified of Toothless when they first met."

"That doesn't mean anything! I was terrified of him, too! And so was Heather!"

"And your point is...wait, you were scared of Toothless?"

"You remember! I actually protected you! Then he went all protective of you!"

"That's because you were ready to kill him!"

"Hiccup, we're getting off topic. I don't trust this girl. And you shouldn't either."

"Well, I trust her. And _you _should trust me."

"Hiccup, this is exactly what happened with Heather. You trusted Heather and we lost the book of Dragons."

"But we've got it back!"

"Not. My. Point. Hiccup, I'm_ saying_ you shouldn't trust that girl."

"And _I'm _saying that..."

"Hiccup!" I turn and see Becky. She's clutching her left leg.

I run over to her.

"What happened?"

"Terence came back and stabbed me. Toothless tried to stop him, but..." Becky gestures to Toothless, who is waking up from unconsciousness.

"Terence caught Toothless by surprise. And then Terence stabbed me in my leg."

I don't know why Terence came back besides the fact to stab Becky's leg.

"Come on. We'd better get you to the Healer." Becky nods. She nods and tries to stand, but she falls against me.

"I've got you. Don't worry." Becky puts her arm around me and I put mine around hers and we hop/walk to the Healer.

"Don't think we're done talking about this, Hiccup! I know where you live!" Astrid calls.

"Yeah, everybody does!" I say.

After we go to the healer – who stitches up Becky's wound and wraps it in a bandage – we go to my home. It's about 4 o'clock in the morning when we get there.

"Hiccup, what if your father doesn't accept me?"

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him. I'm sure he'll understand." Becky, Toothless, and I walk into my house, but don't expect my dad to be awake. And extremely angry. Well, angrier than usual.

"Hiccup, where have you been? I have been worried sick!" As if on cue, my dad coughs up something...disgusting. Becky shrinks back, scared of my father's size, but it's then Dad notices Becky.

"Hello, who's this?"

"Dad, this is Becky. She...was banished from her home and she almost drowned, but I got to her before she did."

"So, you saved someone else?"

"Yes, but don't worry, Dad. Becky is _nothing _like Heather. I can tell. So, can she stay? Please?" I ask.

"...For now. And I need to talk to you, Hiccup. Privately." I nod to my dad and take Becky upstairs to my room.

"So, this is my room. You can stay here."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. What's mine is yours. It's too early to get up and it's been a long morning, so, why don't you get some sleep?" I say. Becky nods and walks over to me. And she kisses me on my cheek.

"Thank you, Hiccup." She says. She gets into bed and covers herself up in the blanket. I blow out the candle, and, touching the spot on my cheek where she kissed me, walk downstairs.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?" I walk over to where my dad is. He's sitting in his chair in front of the fire. He turns to me.

"Hiccup, I need to ask you something."

"Okay..." I sit down across from my dad.

"Are you in love with Becky?" I stare at him.

**Okay, this chapter is almost 5 pages in Word, so...here's the first chapter of the revived Secret Fairy: A New Beginning! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey, people! *ducks as chair is thrown at her* Guys, I know this is a late update…but my computer screwed up and I couldn't access Word till my dad installed it and blah blah blah. Okay, here is the next chapter, still in Hiccup's POV. With special guest star, Mildew, who will be OOC. :p.**

I continue to stare at my dad in shock. But the question is reasonable, even though I just met Becky. You know that feeling you have when you find your true love? Like you two are the only ones in the room or whatever? Well, I _never _felt that with Astrid. Never. But when I first saw Becky…gosh…it was love at first sight.

"Hiccup, are you in love with Becky?" My dad asks again.

I glance away. I can't be in love with someone I just met. It's not sensible.

My dad suddenly starts laughing.

"I can see it in your eyes, son. You _are _in love with her."

"But we just met. I can't be in love with her."

"But you are. I was in love with your mother when we first met." I glance up at my dad; he rarely talks about my mom.

"You were?"

"Yes. So, tell me, Hiccup. Is Becky a Viking from a neighboring island? Because you know how I feel about outsiders." Oh, gods. I have completely forgotten about my dad's no-outsiders rule. The sentence for being an outsider is banishment if you're not from an island or a Viking or death if you're from an enemy island and vice versa. I have to look up Pixie Hollow and see how it fares with Berk **(A/N: Hiccup doesn't know that Pixie Hollow isn't really an island)**.

"Uh…I don't know." Not a complete lie.

"Go ask her, then." When I walk upstairs, I hear my dad coughing; he's gotten worse.

I get to my room and see Becky, peacefully sleeping. Or so I think. She bolts up, obviously just having a nightmare.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask.

"I just had this horrible nightmare. Terence came again and he attacked me this time."

"I promise, neither Toothless nor I will let that happen to you. We'll protect you, no matter what it takes."

"Thanks, Hiccup. Thanks, Toothless." Becky says.

"You're welcome, Becky. By the way, how many fingers am I holding up?" I ask, holding up two fingers to test her vision while standing a few feet away from her.

"Um…4…no, no, no…3…no…5?" I walk closer to her and hold four fingers up.

"How about now?"

"4…I think…Hiccup, what is the point in all this?"

"Have you ever worn glasses?"

"Yeah. But I must've lost them when you saved me." Becky says.

"I think I can take care of that. By the way, is Pixie Hollow an island?"

"Um…it's on an island. Why?"

"My dad wants to know. If you're from another island, you could be banished or worse, depending on what you've been through."

"Why?"

"It's an old Viking rule."

"Oh. So will I be banished? Or worse?"

"I'll do what I can to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Thank you, Hiccup."

"You're welcome. Need anything?"

"No. Thank you."

"Okay. If you need me, send Toothless downstairs to get me."

"Okay."

I walk downstairs back to my dad.

"Hey, dad."

"Did you find out anything?"

"Yes. She's from Pixie Hollow. It's on an island."

"Oh. Which island?"

"Uh…."

"Never mind, Hiccup. Does she seem dangerous?"

"No. Of course not."

"I was just wondering. I'll talk to her later."

~.~

Later that day, my dad still hasn't gotten the chance to talk to Becky because of his chiefing **(Not a word, I know)**. So, I take Becky on a tour of Berk.

"And this is the Great Hall. We hold all of our meals and celebrations here."

"Interesting." Becky says.

"Oh, there you are, Hiccup. Your friends have been looking everywhere for you to start dragon training. Don't know why. If it were me, I'd get rid of those dragons lickety-split." Mildew walks up to us.

"Mildew, why do you even care about the dragon training?" I ask.

"Not my point. Well, I've heard a rumor that there's a guest on Berk. And I also heard another rumor that your father knows that the girl's island isn't an island and is set to get rid of her."

"And you're telling us this why?"

"Well, by the looks of it, she looks a lot like you, Hiccup. Small and vulnerable." Mildew says, eyeing Becky. I get in front of her.

"Hiccup, if I were you, I'd get her off of Berk and somewhere else."

"Why do you care?"

Mildew suddenly looks sad.

"I never told this to anyone, but…I had a little girl of my own. From my second wife. She was my world. And then a Monstrous Nightmare came and snatched her away. She hasn't been seen since."

"I-is there any chance that she's alive?" Becky asks.

"I wish there was. But it's been 10 years, so I doubt it." Mildew looks away sadly, and I almost feel bad for him. Becky steps from behind me and walks up to him.

"Mildew? I know what it's like to lose someone you love. My best friend, Cynthia…she was killed in an attack. And there's nothing we can do to get her back. She was there for me so many times, and I –" Becky stops, feeling overwhelmed and drops to her knees, tears pouring down her face.

"There's a chance that your daughter is still alive, Mildew. But there's no chance my best friend is alive, too." What Mildew does next surprises me. He drops his staff, kneels to Becky's level, and wraps his arms around her.

"It's going to be all right, sweetheart." A few minutes pass as Becky sobs and Mildew does what he can to comfort her **(A/N: told you Mildew's OOC)**. The hug breaks away soon after.

"Thank you, Mildew."

"You're welcome. If you ever need to talk, my house is on the other side of that hill over there." Mildew says, helping Becky up and picking up his staff, pointing to the hill.

"Well, Mildew, thanks for stopping by, but we really should be going." I steer Becky towards the forge.

"What was that?" I ask Becky.

"What was what?" Becky asks.

"Mildew has _never _shown that kind of emotion to anyone."

"Hiccup, what do you mean?"

"I mean, Mildew is a heartless, cruel, mean –"

"Hiccup, it's most likely because of his daughter. I mean, wouldn't you act the same way if that happened to someone you love?" Becky asks. I think of Becky being snatched away, and I know I'd hold a grudge for a while against whoever kidnapped her.

"Yes, I would. Come on, let's go to the forge." I ask, changing the subject.

"What's the forge?" Becky asks, sensing the subject change.

"It's where all of the weapons are. And it's also where I built Toothless' first saddle and tail."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it's also where I build some of my inventions."

"You invent things? That's so interesting." Becky says.

"Let me show you around. Hey, Gobber!"

Gobber comes around from where he was and I realize he towers over Becky. She backs up, scared, and I put my arm around her.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay. He won't hurt you." I whisper.

"Hurt her? Why in Thor's name would I hurt _her_?" Gobber asks.

"Sorry, Gobber. She's shy and she's been through a lot." I explain.

"So I've heard. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Gobber says.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!" I cringe. Astrid.

"Astrid, _why would you do that?"_

"I just heard that _she _is not from an island at all. Hiccup, where is she from? Tell me, or you're gonna get it." Astrid says.

"Astrid, there's nothing you can say or do to make me give away her location. Besides, who told you that?"

"Your father. You might wanna talk to him, Hiccup. He's not happy."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, hold on. H-how did my dad find out?"

"He told me he overheard you two talking early this morning. Am I not good enough for you, Hiccup? You think you can replace me, with, with _that?_"

"Astrid, relax. I'm not replacing you. And besides, you and I aren't even together. And she's a person, not an inanimate object."

"Don't think we're done talking about this." Astrid says, walking away. I turn to face Becky and Gobber.

"Hiccup!" Oh, gods. It's my dad.

"What's this about her not being from an island?"

"Dad, I can explain…well, actually, I can't. I don't know her whole story."

"Oh? Well, let's see if she can explain herself." My dad and I turn to Becky, who is blushing.

"Uhh…uh…m-my story is…I was banished from my home and Pixie Hollow is on an island but it's not an island itself…it's a separate part of the island."

"I have never heard of this _Pixie Hollow_. I checked every map in the history of the archipelago, and there's never been such an island."

"That's because…because…"

"If you can't tell me the truth, then I'll have no choice but to banish you."

"No!" Becky and I say at the same time.

"Dad, please. You have to give her some time. You have no idea what she's been through."

"I was banished from my home! And I…I…I was a fairy. But my powers, all of them, they got taken away when I got banished. And I'll probably never get them or my home back. By telling you this, I'll never be allowed back home again."

"So, why didn't you tell us?" I ask.

"Hiccup, I never told you, or anyone, because I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me or understand. Hiccup, I never wanted to hurt you." By now, Becky has tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, it's okay. I understand why you never told us."

"No. I was being selfish. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to lose my home."

"Becky, it's okay if you wanted to keep your home."

"But now there's nothing I can do to get it back."

"Don't blame yourself. What happened with Terence wasn't your fault. He was being an idiot."

"Wait…what happened?" My dad asks.

"Her ex, Terence, he almost raped her."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Fairies are born with the ability to not be noticed by human adults." Becky says.

"But how did he almost attack you if…" My dad begins.

"Even when he was in his human form, he was undetectable by adults. The only reason adults can see me is that I got my powers taken away."

"Listen, even though you explained yourself, I still have no choice but to banish you. Viking law."

"What? But, but I…"

"But what?"

"I have nowhere else to go! Once you get banished from Pixie Hollow, you get banished from the whole island! You can _never _go back." At this point, Becky has broken down completely. I wrap my arms around her.

"Dad, please. She has _no home_. Can't she stay? Please?" I ask.

"Stoick, if I may, banishing someone from Berk who has no home and nowhere else to go, is crime in itself." Gobber says.

"What? I've never heard that law."

"That's because it's not really a law. But it's a code every good person should go by." Gobber replies.

My dad sighs.

"Hiccup, she can stay. For now. I'll talk this over with the council. But I'll be keeping my eye on her." My dad says. I nod. My dad leaves the forge.

"Hey, hey. You can stay." I tell Becky, lifting her head by her chin.

"What?" She asks, fresh, hot tears threatening to spill.

"You can stay. My dad says you can stay."

"For how long?"

"For a while, most likely. Hopefully forever." I wipe away Becky's tears and kiss her forehead. I envelop Becky in a hug.

Little do I know how long Becky's stay on Berk will last.

******Okay, that's Chapter 2! This was a little over 6 pages in Word! For those of you who think Hiccup and Becky's relationship is moving too fast, Hiccup and Becky are meant to be together. That's not saying I don't ship Hiccstrid. In some cases, I do. But for A New Beginning, I'm shipping Beccup. Yes, I pair myself with Hiccup. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows for s'mores (though I'd prefer to not get bad reviews), and good reviewers will be able to have some…more…Okay, read and review!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

My Dear Readers,

I recently reread this fanfiction, and decided to continue. But upon looking up chapter 3, to my horror, I saw that the updates I had made on it were nowhere to be found. Nowhere. And I was in tears because of it. No, I'm not being overdramatic. And so, I don't know when my next update will be. I worked so hard on chapter 3, so I don't know when I'll get the motivation to work on it again. Please read and review, and please no flames. Thanks.

Sincerely,

snowangel420


	4. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Great news! I found the lost chapters in my email! So, once I finish chapter 4, two new chapters will be up!**

**Anyway, I'm glad you all have been so patient with me! Also, on dA (deviantArt), for the Big Four Movie project, we're in need of artists for backgrounds, character design, etc. and we're also in need of help with some of the music (there's a link to my page on my profile; I'll also put up a link to the project).**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***dodges miscellaneous objects, including the kitchen sink* Yes, I know I haven't updated in over a month! With my mom just starting school (in her third year as a 6****th**** grade English teacher), and me being free from high school (finally graduating), not going to college and me not having a job (I'll search for one, don't worry), I have more time to update. But when I'm not updating, I will hopefully be filling out job applications. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3 of A New Beginning! And it's still in Hiccup's POV. I don't know if I'll ever switch POVs again. I kinda like writing in Hiccup's point of view.**

I adjust the glasses on Becky's head.

"There. Not too loose, not too tight, right?" I ask. Becky nods.

"Thank you, Hiccup."

"You're welcome. Now for the vision test." I stand in front of her face and hold up three fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three." Becky yawns. It's about six o'clock in the evening.

I walk a few steps and hold up a different number of fingers. Becky guesses the correct number. Thus begins a pattern: I walk back a few steps, hold up a different number of fingers, Becky guesses the correct number. I stop when I get to the edge of the next stall, when she guesses 3 when I held up 2.

"Very good. Now, what do you say we go get something to eat?"

"In front of all the other Vikings? Hiccup, I don't know."

"Hey, I'll be right there. I'll introduce you to the other teens."

"Okay." Becky replies.

Becky and I walk to the Great Hall and pause at the door when we hear my dad speaking.

"I just don't think we should trust this girl. For all we know, she could be working for Alvin."

"Stoick, have you truly gotten to know this girl yet?" Gobber asks.

"No. But that doesn't mean she isn't a bad person."

"And it doesn't mean she is, either."

Becky and I walk in and try to be unnoticed.

Fishlegs waves us over and we start to walk towards him when my dad notices us.

"Well, if it isn't the girl of the hour and my son. Come up here."

I hesitate, but Becky and I walk up to where my dad is.

"So, Hiccup. What's it like saving someone who works for Alvin?" A random Viking calls out.

"She doesn't work for Alvin. Trust me." I squish Becky's face.

"Does this look like the face of a dangerous girl?" I ask. I take my hand off of Becky's face.

"Heather didn't look dangerous, and look what happened!" Astrid says.

"Astrid, for the millionth time, we got the book back!" Astrid steps up to us, leaving poor Becky in the middle of it all.

"Hiccup, as I told you before, I don't trust her. I bet the guys fall all over her back where she comes from! She's just another stupid damsel in distress who's waiting for you to fall head over heels in love with her!"

Becky bursts into tears and runs off.

"Astrid, if I know one thing, it's this: I am in love with Becky. And I will do anything to make sure no one ever hurts her." I say. I step down and run off to find Becky.

"Becky! Becky, where are you? Becky, I am so sorry that just happened!" The other teens -minus Astrid - come out.

"Let's split up. Fishlegs, you're with me. Lout, Ruff, Tuff, you guys go search somewhere else."

"You really think you'll find her? With any luck, she'll be back where you found her." I stare at Astrid, puzzled, then my eyes go wide.

"Oh, no. Legs, come on." I run as fast as I can to the docks, Fishlegs behind me.

"Uh, Hiccup, I don't mean to be Norbert the Negative, but..." Fishlegs points to a figure standing at the edge of the highest dock. I whistle for Toothless, who comes from outside the Great Hall.

"Come on, bud. Let's go." I say, strapping myself in my saddle.

"Fishlegs, you stay here and if the others come by, tell them what's going on." I say.

Toothless and I fly to the highest point of the docks. Just as Fishlegs thought, it's Becky.

"Becky, listen. What Astrid said back there, it wasn't your fault. I -"

"Hiccup, don't even try. Nothing you say will make any difference."

"I was just going to say that I love you." It's at that instant Becky's head picks up. She turns to face me.

"You...you do?"

"Yes. I wouldn't tell you if it wasn't true. And I will tell you as many times as you need to hear it."

"Oh, Hiccup, I -" Becky screams as she slips off the dock. Luckily, one of her hands caught on the boards on one of the lower docks.

"Hiccup!"

"Becky, don't worry. I'm gonna get you! Just don't let go!"

"Why on EARTH would I let go?!"

"Okay, just hang on. Everything's gonna be okay."

The other teens - including Astrid - rush up.

"Hiccup, we saw her fall."

"Okay, does anyone have like a rope or something?"

Snotlout produces a rope from his bag.

"Will this do?"

"Yeah. Okay, there is no way she'll be able to tie this around herself. So, what I'll need you guys to do is, after I tie this rope around me, lower me down slowly to her level and I'll put my arm around her waist and you pull us up."

"Hiccup, do you think you'll be strong enough?" Astrid asks.

"Yeah." I tie the rope around me and the teens lower me down and I pop next to Becky.

"You called for a rescue?"

"Oh, Hiccup!"

"You two can flirt later!" Astrid says.

"Okay. Becky, what I want you to do is put your arms around my neck and hold on tight." Becky does as she's told.

"All right, guys, pull us up." I say.

"Okay, everyone, pull!" Snotlout says.

"Just don't look down, baby. Everything's gonna be okay." I say to Becky.

"We're almost there!" Tuffnut says.

Soon, Becky and I are pulled onto the dock. I untie the rope from me and then envelop Becky in a hug.

"You're okay. You're okay. I've got you. You're safe. Just let it out." Becky begins to sob.

"Hiccup! What happened?" I look up and see my dad, Gobber, and the rest of the people of Berk...even Mildew.

With Becky safe in my arms, I tell my dad - and the rest of the villagers - what happened.

"Let's get her home, Hiccup."

"Home?"

"Yes, to the same house where you live, Hiccup. For now." My dad says, smiling.

I help Becky up and we walk home. My arm never leaves her shoulder.

Later that night, Becky and I are sitting in front of the fire, my dad snoring in the background.

"Some night, huh?" Becky asks.

"Yep."

"You telling me you love me and me almost getting killed."

"You never really responded to me telling you that I love you."

"Well, I don't really know, Hiccup. With Terence and everything." Becky says.

"It's okay. I understand."

"Thanks, Hiccup." She leans into me.

"You're welcome, Becky."

There's a knock at the door.

Becky gets up and opens the door. A blonde woman in a shimmering gold gown steps in.

"Q-Queen Clarion? What are you doing here?" Becky asks, backing up.

"I made myself temporarily human with no magic."

"Why?"

"I needed to speak to the leader of this place. And I didn't exactly expect to see you here. Or at all."

"What? What do you mean? You banished me here, so..." Becky gasps and a tear rolls down her cheek as she processes what Queen Clarion means.

I wake up my dad and tell him that someone wants to see him.

He sees Queen Clarion, and they exchange greetings, and go outside to talk.

"So that's Queen Clarion. She looks nice."

"She is nice. Unless you break one of her rules. Then she's the opposite of nice."

"So, mean?" I ask. Becky shoots me a look.

"WHAT?"

Becky and I gulp. My dad does not sound happy.

"When I get back in there, I'll kill her!"

"Run. Run!" I tell Becky. She runs out the back door, Toothless and I at her heels.

We don't stop till we're at Raven Point.

"Where to?"

"The cove. It's safe there." I say.

I run ahead of Becky and Toothless runs behind her.

We get to the cove and when we do, I hear my dad calling me.

"Let's go in between those rocks over there." Becky and I go to where I had pointed to. It obscures the view of anyone from any side of the cove.

"Just try to relax. We'll get through this." I say. I wrap my arms around Becky and we fall asleep.

I am woken up by a scream. Becky isn't beside me. I run out to find Becky, on the ground, a knife jutting out of the left side of her throat. I hide because my dad is talking to someone.

"If that doesn't kill her, she and my son and his dragon are banished from Berk."

"Good. She's a traitor to Pixie Hollow." It's Queen Clarion.

My dad and Queen Clarion leave and I come out of my hiding spot and go to Becky.

"Oh, gods." I say. I quickly take the knife out of her neck.

"Just hold on, baby. It's gonna be okay. You'll be okay." I say, putting pressure on Becky's neck.

"Hiccup, what's going on?" It's Astrid.

"Astrid, go get the healer. My dad stabbed Becky in the neck. Please, Astrid, hurry! And make sure no one sees you!" Astrid runs off.

A few minutes pass and Becky is looking paler and paler by the minute. I'm relieved when Astrid and the healer show up...with the other teens and Gobber.

I move out of the way, and, bummed, go sit on the rock where I drew Toothless.

Astrid comes over to me.

"Hiccup, about what I said earlier, about her being stupid and a damsel in distress and having guys fall all over her. I'm sorry."

"Look, Astrid. Normally, I'd forgive you. But, considering the circumstances, I won't forgive you until she does. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I would've been surprised if you actually forgave me."

"I just hope she's gonna be okay."

"I'm sure she will be."

About two hours pass before the healer comes over.

"I have good news and bad news. She's conscious but a little groggy from the herbs I gave her. That's the good news. The bad news you all will want to hear together." I look up at the healer and then Astrid and I follow her to Becky.

"Your throat may hurt for a while, dear, but that's not the bad news." Becky looks up at the healer. I kneel down to Becky's level and take her hand in mine.

"The bad news is...her vocal chords were permanently damaged. I'm afraid she'll never be able to speak again." The healer says.

I place my arms around Becky and she silently sobs.

It's a while before Becky stops crying.

"It's gonna be okay. I'll teach you the Norse alphabet." I say. (A/N: She'll be using the one I found on Google, not the alphabet used in the movie)

She nods, and the healer says that if Becky doesn't want to face anymore danger, she must get off of Berk immediately (her words, not mine).

So, after spending a few hours in the cove with the teens, Becky, Gobber, and the dragons (including Toothless), it's nighttime and we go to the Great Hall to find a map of uninhabited islands.

"Here's one. It's fairly big and is inhabited by...fireworms."

Becky shakes her head, smiling at Hiccup.

"Okay. Umm...ooh! There's an island called Draco Island. It's seemingly uninhabited, but it has buildings." Fishlegs says. Becky and I look at the map. The island is big, but not too big. It has a little cove that's bigger than the one here.

"That looks nice. What do you think, Becky?" I ask. She gives me a thumbs up.

We hear the door open.

"Hiccup!" Uh-oh. It's my dad.

"Hiccup, what are we going to do?" Astrid asks.

"We have to get Becky out of here. Gobber, you'll distract my dad?" Gobber nods. He distracts my dad and the rest of us hurriedly get out of the Great Hall.

"Okay, did anyone get the map?" Becky holds up the map.

"Okay, here's the plan. We pack up some food and those that want to come with us can. Any questions?"

Silence.

"Okay. We meet at the docks in an hour."

An hour later, Becky and I are fully prepared to go to Draco Island.

The others come soon after, including Gobber.

"Okay, so...who's coming with us?" I ask. The group steps forward.

"We're not asking you all to come." I say. Becky shakes her head in agreement.

"Too bad. We're coming with you guys." Astrid says.

I look at Becky. She shrugs, not knowing what to do either.

"Okay, guys. Let's go."

The teens ride on their dragons, Becky and I ride on Toothless, and Gobber rides with Astrid on Stormfly.

It takes several hours, and it's past noon of the next day when we reach Draco Island.

When we land, we almost collapse from exhaustion.

Before my eyes close, I'm sure I see someone familiar.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Unless you know about the spoiler Gerard (the voice of Stoick) let loose about Valka, this chapter contains spoilers for HTTYD 2, so read at your own risk. One fact may not be true, but it's a headcanon on Tumblr, so until I've seen it or not seen it, it's true for this fanfic.**

When I wake up, I'm on a couch in a house. I bolt up, and look around for Becky. I see her in a chair, asleep. The blanket that's on her is almost slipping off and the bandage on her neck has been changed. The other teens, dragons, and Gobber are around the house. Toothless is between me and Becky.

I walk over to Becky and place the blanket back around her shoulders. I kiss her forehead and stroke her cheek. I'm about to go back to the couch, when Becky grabs my hand.

She mouths to me "Don't go." I don't. I stay right there with her. Soon, both of us fall back to sleep.

We're woken up by someone shaken us.

"Hiccup, wake up." I open my eyes and see a woman and realize that she is the person I thought looks familiar. But where have I seen her?

"H-how do you know my name?" I ask.

"You don't recognize me?"

I get a good look at the woman and I'm taken back in time to my childhood.

"Mom, why do you have to go?" The six year old me asks.

"There's something I have to find. I'll be back, Hiccup. I promise." I look up at my mom. Oh, my gods. My mom.

I come back to the present.

"M-mom?" I ask.

I get up and embrace my long-lost mother, tears springing to my eyes.

"Oh, my son. I can't believe it's you."

"I can't believe it's you, mom. After all these years, I never knew that you were alive. I always hoped, I just never knew." My mom wipes the tears from my eyes and then her own.

"So, how's your father?"

"Psycho. He was gonna kill Becky. He's taken away her ability to talk. And she's terrified." I say.

"I know. I came downstairs when I heard tossing and turning. And then I woke her up."

"I should have heard her. Why didn't I hear her?"

"Hiccup, don't blame yourself. She wrote down that you were flying from about 10 at night till noon. And she knows I'm your mom. And she asked if it was okay if she was in love with you."

"What did you say?"

"I said that it was okay, as long as you protect her and she protects you in return. She said that was okay."

"I tried to protect her from Dad, Mom. I did. But I couldn't get there in time. The damage was already done when I got to her. And I wish I could've done more." I break down, feeling guilty. I feel arms wrap around me.

"Shh. You did all you could, son. She's alive and that's what counts. Hold onto that, Hiccup." I nod, burying myself into my mother's chest, memorizing her scent.

A few minutes later, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see Becky. She smiles and waves.

"Good morning." I say.

"It's actually 6 pm." My mom says.

Becky smiles, silently laughing.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" I say, getting up. I chase her around the living room until I catch her by the shoulders and knock her down gently.

I kiss her on her nose and she smiles at me. I help her up.

"Hey, mom. I was wondering. On the map we saw of this island, we saw a cove and we were wondering."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"You can build a cottage in that cove. I'll even recruit a team for you so you won't have to build it alone."

"Okay. Becky and I will work on the plans...after we eat. You hungry?" I ask Becky. She nods profusely.

"Okay, let's go eat." I say. We go to Draco Island's Great Hall and eat.

**Sorry for the short chapter, that's all I could come up with for the end. If you have any ideas for Chapter 5, leave it in the comments! Thanks! Read & Review!**

**On dA (deviantArt), for the Big Four Movie (Rise Of the Brave Tangled Dragons) project, we're in need of artists for backgrounds, character design, etc. and we're also in need of help with some of the music (there's a link to my page on my profile; I'll also put up a link to the project). Also, if you go on my fanfiction page, there's a link to my YouTube, and it has the (unfinished) Rise Of the Brave Tangled Dragons Soundtrack. It's only unfinished because I reread the script and noticed that some scenes lack music...**


End file.
